Edward's Choice
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: A slightly darker take on New Moon. The scene where Bella is racing to save Edward but from Edward's point of view. Rated M for suicide reference. My first dark story. EDWARD AND BELLA
1. Chapter 1

Edward

She's gone.

We're done.

Nothing matters in life anymore.

My head played the same three loops over and over inside itself. I had done the hardest thing I ever could do. I left Bella. All alone.

We weren't coming back for her. At least that was Carlisle's original plan. I had hoped we would forget about what happened with Jasper at her party and all agree that it was just a crazy lapse of judgement on his part and call it a big misunderstanding.

I knew as I looked at my phone that none of this was true.

We were gone for real. She was dead. Alice had told me Bella had somehow found her way out of the woods and jumped off a cliff.

"I love you so much." I said to my thoughts. Memories started flooding back with rapid speed. The first day at Forks High, Spying in Bella's room for the first time,That kiss… Oh God. Her kisses tasted almost as good as her blood did as it passed my lips last spring when James had almost destroyed her. I knew that I couldn't let her die and I had resisted enough to save Bella. Now I had broken that promise.

I knew all about the Volturi from Carlisle's stories. He had said they were ruthless vampires, cunning and vicious and never went back on their word. That was the last resort for me but I knew i had to end this the way I knew best.

I wrote a note for Alice.

Sorry I didn't protect her from the one thing I knew she wouldn't be able to handle. Me leaving has been hard on Bella no doubt and I can't live with myself anymore because I knew I had hurt her so deeply. We were so right together but I have to do this. Tell Bella I love her more than my own life and that I will always be with her no matter what happens in the future. I will never forget the girl who brought a dead monster to life again. I love all of you and will always remember what Forks has done for me.

Love Forever,

Edward Cullen

I knew Alice had a close relationship to Bella, almost sisterly. That made me happy. She needed someone like that. I just hoped Bella would never find out my real reason for going to Italy.

Slowly, I stepped out from the smooth stoned face of the hollow opening in Aro's chamber. He smiled evilly and said how good this was.

I knew I had to die. Just get it over with because Bella was my life and now she was gone.

As I felt the warm sun shoot light at the dark place inside my heart, I took my shirt off. Looking at all the people and not seeing her face, I stepped out from behind the wall and took a deep breath, trying to catch her scent. She was all the way in Forks though, and there were so many others here that my nose burned and I fought back sickness. All I wanted was Bella and she wasn't here.

I took one last look outside and shut my gold eyes. Better to feel the fear then to see their faces I thought as I heard the toll of the noon bell and crossed over the threshold of stone, out into the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

My feet were liquid as I melted onto the sidewalk. I had to save him. Everyone was crowding me. I felt like I couldn't get through…

Edward

This was it. My last seconds being alive. I had envisioned her face, smiling and wanting me to kiss her lips over and over to make her forget about her awful past. I had complied graciously. Knowing that was what kept both of us alive.

Too bad my reason for living had decided to jump from a rock into turbulent waters.

"Bella." I said wishing I could hold her close one last time and tell her that everything was going to work out fine. I knew she would be okay. She had to move on but the problem was neither one of us could function without the other one. It just wasn't possible. My mind brought me happy memories of flying through the trees with her on my back, playing piano and laying in the field of lilac flowers. This was where it all ended.

"Oh Bella!" I felt my eyes burn and I knew i was crying. The pain I felt was worse than being transformed. It was like being rolled over hot coals and then knocked unconscious by a giant boulder too heavy to stop. I sank to my knees and felt Aro laugh at my agony. This was hell.

Then an angel appeared.

"NO EDWARD DON'T!"

I felt something collide with my rock hard chest and send flames through my cold body. I could feel her hair on my mouth and feel her heartbeat pound through my ears as she tried to catch her breath.

"Bella."

She was here. I thought it had only been a dream as I slowly opened my eyes and saw her for the first time since deciding to do this.

"Bella. You're… alive…." I said the realizing it was actually true said "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Yes." she said pulling herself closer to me and wrapping herself around my waist. "I'm here."

"Oh Bella." I laughed with happiness, eyes burning again though, this time the tears were tears of joy rather than sadness. This was heaven. I was rescued and safe and whole again. We embraced for what felt like forever and a millenium and then I realized we had to get our butts out of there before we got eaten. Or rather she did. I fought my hardest to now save Bella's life, since she had been racing to save mine, and won. I beat Aro and Felix and Jane and went through so much pain by the end of it Bella was worried I might have a concussion.

"I'm perfect as long as you're safe." I said as we drove back to Forks. Alice had said she was going to keep an eye on Bella for me when I went hunting and whenever I had to be away from her from now on so that this never had to happen again. I just laughed and brought Bella closer to me in the backseat of the yellow Porsche Alice drove. We had plenty of time to fight about this when we got home, but for now, all I had to do was occupy Bella who was hungrily kissing me and reminding me how much I was wanted.

"You are the reason I can enjoy living in a place that rains all the time." Bella said when we had come up for air. I brought her back under with "Just wait spider monkey, you and I have a lot more of this to look forward to."

And the world was alright again in both of our lives.


End file.
